Depressing Day
by Frost and Warmth
Summary: I came up with this... While doing homework.. Summary Prussia comes walking into the room when he hears Canako crying! (No good at summaries. Please read and enjoy!) Rated: T because of suicidal thoughts..?


**A/N: **I feel bad for uploading this... Though the idea was on my mind. I still need to write chapter three for the fanfic I'm writing, but have a good day?

* * *

A silver haired man entered a dorm room with hopes that a golden haired girl was in the room. Spotting pigtails, the silver haired man walked up to the desk that the girl was sitting at and opened his mouth, saying, "Hey Bir-" He was cut off by sobs coming from the girl. On reaction, he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. With a whisper in her ear, "Marguerite Bonnefoy Williams," he then paused before asking, "What happened?" His face got pushed away with a wet hand from the girl wiping away her tears.

"N-N-N-N-Not n-n-now, G-Gil," said the depressed voice.

"Seriously," he said with a stern voice, "What the hell happened?"

The two, Prussia and Canako had been roommates since the beginning of Hetalia World Academy's semester and the awesome Prussia had been paired with the quiet but intelligent Canako, who Prussia called Meg. In those few months of the semester **(A/N: It was currently winter break and the countries had to stay back at the academy)**, Prussia grew attached to Marguerite and began to form a crush on the girl. He had even gone to France for advice! Though… France didn't help much, considering he thought of Marguerite as a daughter.

But getting back to the moment, Canako was crying for some unknown reason and Prussia wanted to help in any way possible. Gilbird flew into the room through the window **(A/N: Yes the window was open… They both live in cold places anyway…)** and landed on Gilbert's head, chirping a mumble that escaped Canako's mouth as she sobbed. Prussia's ruby eyes widen and a gasp escaped from him, his heart suddenly beating at an extra fast pace. "Birdie wants to die..?" he mumbled to himself.

Taking a careful step forward, he turned the chair around violently, a rage appearing on his face. "What makes you want to end your life, Meg?!" he yelled at the golden haired girl. She looked up at him with her violet eyes, filled with fresh tears and red from crying. Her violet-periwinkle eyes met Prussia's bright, ruby eyes as salty tears rolled down her face. "I-I f-feel u-unneeded… Like I'm a waste of space to our world… Am I a good country, Gil?" she asked with her teary eyes staring into his.

A grin stretched on Prussia's face. "A good country? You speak too low of yourself, Meg! On a meter from horrible to awesome, you'd be above the meter, like me."

"But if you say I'm a more than awesome country, why doesn't anyone notice me?" she asked in her normal quiet tone.

"You're too awesome to be noticed, Meg." He paused, wondering if he should continue and then deciding a moment later that he would. "The loveliest country in the world is sitting in front of me right now and is my roommate also!"

A small smile came across her face, Gilbert then cupping her face and wiping away her tears. A giggle escaped the female country's mouth and they both started laughing over nothing, like they always do. A serious expression again, came over Gilbert's face, saying, "Never EVER think like that again… Because…" He paused for a moment, waiting a bit too long since a bubblegum pink blush spread across him face. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "I love you…" A blush grew across Meg's face. She whispered back in French, "Je t'aime aussi, Gil!"

Before she knew it, soft lips were pressed against hers, making her violet eyes widen, soon melting into the kiss. When both of them were out of breath, the passionate kiss was broken. Canako looked elsewhere, startled to have found two pairs of eyes. More specifically, a pair of cerulean blue eyes, that clearly belonged to her sister country, America and a pair of olive green eyes that belonged to a brotherly figure of hers… England. Canako jumped and that got the German's attention as England and America stared at them. The two countries that sat beside each other stared back at the couple and yelled in unison with a blush on their faces. "WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N:** Review? Please?


End file.
